undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Cunningham (Epiphany)
THEME: Bryce Cunningham is a character in Epiphany. The mayor of Paducah and a not-so-typical politician in his own right thanks to his lack of filter and his eagerness to shake up the way government works, Bryce was in power when the Plague began to make its rounds. Bryce agreed to Gwen Temple's plans for a close-knit council of leaders in the city as opposed to the old ways, and is also one of her close supporters for the New Venice project. Bryce's transition from the city's popular and recognizable face to just another member of the council has been tough, though, as he is used to the fame that comes with being the city's fearless leader. Although they clash at many times, he and Gwen consider themselves allies. Bryce shows concern for population control, especially as the Plague's nature continues to reveal itself. Personality Bryce is someone who prides himself on organization. He is very particular and quite picky when it comes to many things; especially his presentation. Bryce can be quite cold, confrontational, and blunt, but he is a good guy with the city's best interest at heart. Not your typical politician, Bryce earned the votes of his people by being up-front and no-nonsense in public, just as he is in his personal life. He doesn't separate the two, or participate in being politically correct, and that openness is appreciated by the citizens of Paducah. Because he is someone who likes to be in charge, he can often clash with others. As a self-defined pragmatist, Bryce takes a stance in any issue, and is incredibly passionate in his efforts to defend his viewpoints, especially when it comes to hot-button issues. A common mistake is that he can often be misinterpreted as arrogant or insolent because of his intense vigor, but he usually doesn't mean to; and if he ever does, he will be sure to let you know. He doesn't bite his tongue for anything or anyone. History Pre-series Bryce was voted in as mayor of Paducah. He was still in charge when the Plague started to spread through the Midwest, and kept the city in tact during the outbreak. When he was approached by Gwen Temple with her ideas, he agreed with them and decided to put her in charge. Book One: Revelation Bryce is initially miffed about the fact that Gwen has returned to New Venice from her journey to collect new volunteers with only one new recruit, Declan Radke. However, he quickly introduces himself to Declan and apologizes for the harsh introduction: He is happy to have Declan on board with the New Venice project, but is just disappointed at the quantity of new faces. Bryce defends Gwen when fellow council member Ruby starts to suggest that Gwen's shadow is usurping the council's as a whole due to her status as "messiah", stating that as a council, they need to work together to better their image, like Gwen has done for herself. Declan and Bryce visit Gwen in the aftermath of Jarod Knapchuck's death, having discovered that the transfer of Gwen's saliva to another human can infect them. Though she is unaffected by the infection inside of her, it is apparent that she can infect others. Bryce wants to figure out what to do about the matter, and has a pessimistic view on how the city will view Gwen now. She wants to wait until morning, and Bryce reluctantly agrees to return in the morning and make a decision on what to do next. Appearances Theme Trivia *Bryce is based on Bryce Easton, a character from the author's now-defunct story, Eden Rising. Category:Epiphany Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Characters Category:Remixed Eden Rising Characters